Cherry Blossoms
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: Sequel to Petals. Sakura returns to the grove. So does Sasuke.


So this fanfiction was being written like a year ago. So I had no idea where this was going when I came back to it so I could finish it. I apologize if it seems pointless, because it is.

Naruto does not belong to me!

* * *

Sakura silently walked into an old cherry tree grove. There were only a handful in Konoha, and most were owned by the clans—Uchiha, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara, the works. This one was the only one she was allowed to freely go in and out of, a public cherry tree grove. Hinata and Ino (though Ino needed a little convincing) had told her she was allowed to take care of their cherry trees if she wanted, which she did. But their cherry tree groves weren't as special as this one.

The gate slammed shut behind her, like it always did. The trees were in full bloom, and petals scattered the path. Soon the cherry blossoms would turn into fruit, and then villagers would come to pick them. It was always a happy time, with _normal _families picking cherries. Sakura sighed. To the rest of them, she was the _ninja_ and had to be treated with the utmost respect—rightfully so, but she didn't really need the best cherries _every _year…

She had brought Sasuke here once in the hope that he would warm up to the beautiful orchard. He merely thought it tolerable. Annoyed that he would think that way she had told him he couldn't change the flowers' beauty. She had thought about it often lately because of the blooms.

_I'll bet Sasuke would laugh if I said that I wore cherry blossom perfume,_ she thought, smiling a little. Plucking a flower off a tree, she tucked it behind her ear. "You know," she said to nobody in particular, "when Sasuke comes back I'm going to take him here. I'll bring Naruto and Kakashi-sensei too if I have to."

"That won't be necessary," a voice muttered in her ear from behind. She stiffened. Sakura knew that voice!

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered softly, not wanting to believe.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, turning her to face him.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked, looking away. "You left, you nearly killed Naruto twice, and there's a horrible rumor going on about you. Please, tell me you're not going to destroy Konoha. Please?" She looked up at him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't confirm the rumor.

"Not Konoha," he answered.

She sighed in relief. "Why are you here?" she asked carefully.

"Why do you think? To see you."

She glared at him and tightened her lips. "Several years ago I would be excited to hear those words. Now, I am not." Slowly, she stepped back. "Truly, I am happy to see you Sasuke-kun, but I cannot believe that is the only reason." Sakura bit her lip and looked at the ground, trying not to cry. "I don't trust you anymore."

A brief ripple interrupted his expression. "I see."

"But… if you are being honest and telling me you're only here to see me, you'll leave immediately." She hated that he was there.

"No. I won't leave yet." He stepped closer. "Despite what you think, I'm here to visit you." Sasuke towered above her, but she stood her ground. "I've been thinking about you lately."

"Really?" she said, surprised. "Well now, that's new."

"My favorite flowers aren't really lilies. Those were my mother's."

"Okay then, what is really your favorite flower?"

"Cherry blossoms, same as you," he replied.

"Why did you lie?" she asked, taking a step back.

He followed her. "I didn't really want you to know back then, that's why."

"I'm pleased that you think I'm worthy of knowing now," she said sarcastically. Taking another step back, she hit the trunk of one of the trees.

"Tell me, Sakura; do you still love me?"

"That's rather sudden," she managed to say.

"Just answer the question."

"Oh, so demanding he is," Sakura snorted. She fell silent. "Yes," she said softly, before he demanded her to answer again. "That will never change."

"Good." She shot him a look of surprise. "I missed you terribly," he said in a vague tone.

That caused her to roll her eyes. She looked up into the tree, lifted her arm, and plucked off a flower. "Here I am," she teased, placing the blossom into his palm.

He took it and placed it in her hair. "There." Silence stretched between them.

"Goodbye," she announced, and turned away.

He tugged her shoulder, causing her to turn. Sasuke kissed her cheek, and then spoke, "Goodbye." Her eyes widened slightly, and he left without another word.

She was in the grove until Naruto came to find her several hours later.


End file.
